


Blue Foil and Other Colours

by MaxxR



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean and Gabriel are bros, M/M, Pranks, Sam is big by human standards and Cas likes that, Sassy, Sex, no season 6 7 or 8, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 06:05:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxxR/pseuds/MaxxR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam worries about telling Dean about Cas and himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Foil and Other Colours

Warm light pours in from between the partially opened curtains. It’s only mid morning, and there are things they should be doing. The apocalypse isn't exactly going to wait, but sometimes it’s just too much. The day is deceptively nice, the motel bed unusually comfortable, and the company too tempting. 

Cas lies atop the rumpled sheets, naked and unconcerned. Basking in the sliver of golden warmth spilling in. It’s at his insistence that Sam hasn't already burrowed under the covers himself. Considering everything he does for them, Cas doesn't ask for much in return. So, strange as it is, it’s difficult for Sam to argue when the angel demands he be naked when they’re alone. 

What they have isn't as deep as the bond the angel shares with Dean, or as beautiful as the love Sam had found with Jess. It’s physical for the most part; sex for the sake of the act, but without the empty loneliness of an anonymous encounter. Sam thinks they’re friends more than anything, and Cas has never voiced his own reasoning, or expectations. 

Sam doesn't complain. He enjoys it. In the past he'd looked for that special connection. Not just desire, but emotional fulfillment too. There isn't as much of that with Cas. They’re not cold with each other, but the whole point of it is that it’s the most uncomplicated thing Sam’s ever been a part of. They don’t lead each other on, or keep secrets. They know exactly what it is they’re doing. Sam’s had too much heartache, and Cas doesn't really care enough to understand emotional subterfuge anyway. 

It begins without any real warning. It isn't like they spent months circling each other or flirting. Another day of preventing the end of the world, and generally pissing off the forces of heaven and hell comes to an end. Dean takes off to scope out the local night life. Sam is freshly showered and wondering how he can avoid both falling asleep and going out. He’s looking for clean boxers, when Cas pops in; suddenly and without fanfare. 

“Hey Cas. Dean isn't here.”

“I know. I called him to find out where you both were.” The angel looks a mess, and Sam irrationally blames Dean. 

He's never said it, but Sam finds it a little unfair that the hedonistic, atheist brother got to have an angel BFF, while the Christian one got the devil trolling around inside his subconscious. And okay, the Ruby thing probably made him a bad Christian, but maybe if Sam’d had a Cas of his own back then he wouldn't have needed the demon. Either way, Sam maintains in his own mind that he’d do a better job of taking care of an angel than Dean is. Not that he’ll ever say it. Things are too messed up and tense already for him to go around criticizing Dean’s care and keeping of heavenly companions. 

“I am not well.” Cas breaks Sam out of his musings. 

“Oh. You... want to talk about it?” A droplet of cold water slips from Sam’s wet hair down his bare chest, and he shivers. 

“No.” 

Sam sits heavily on the end of the nearest bed, clean boxers in hand, to wonder what exactly Cas wants from him. He is spared having to think too long when his lap is suddenly filled with angel. 

“ I've never done this before, Sam.” 

Done what? But it’s pretty obvious because his mouth is too full of Castiel’s tongue to ask. The angel pushes him back against the bed, rips the small towel around his hips open. It isn't quite fucking, not when they have to keep pausing so Sam can give Cas pointers. It’s certainly not love making either, Sam had never wrestled playfully with Jess in their time together. But as Sam flips Cas over, pinning him with a grin that the angel returns in his own way before he flips them back, he thinks it’s pretty awesome. 

After, while Sam lies panting, exhausted as much from the tussling as the actual intercourse, he works up the courage to ask why. He doesn't want to ruin it by demanding explanations, but it’s so much in his nature to want to know why, that he can’t help himself. 

Staring wide eyed at the ceiling, his mind thoroughly blown by his first ever sexual experience, Cas answers as only he can. 

“I never intended to like you, Sam. You were only suppose to be Lucifer’s vessel. A tool and nothing more. “

Rationally, Sam thinks he shouldn't take it personally. He knew how Cas and the other angels felt about him, but he still can’t stop from frowning a little. He pulls the rumpled sheets around their legs up to fend off a sudden chill. Cas, though, won’t have any of that. The angel pushes the blankets right back down, and drapes himself all over Sam instead. 

“Since my rebellion my opinion of you has changed.”

“I’d say so.”

“Also...”

“Also?”

“You’re quite large. At least by human standards. I like that.”

That’s pretty much it. No profound love, or melding of the souls. Just Sam’s big ol’ body and Cas’ weird angel pon farr. Doesn't stop it from being incredible, and it doesn't stop them from pouncing on each other every time they get a second alone. If Cas still tends to stare at Dean like the sun rises out of his ass, well, Sam’s not worried. Not when he knows he’s about two minutes from his own personal bird’s eye view of Cas sucking his dick. 

A strong hand wrapping around the base of said appendage draws Sam out of his thoughts.

“You’re thinking about something.” Cas lazily pumps Sam’s dick into semi-hardness. 

“Us, I guess.”

“Stop it.” The order is punctuated with a squeeze that makes Sam’s breath catch in his throat. 

When not otherwise distracted, Sam sometimes wonders about Cas being so bossy with him. Given the way he always follows Dean around, or how disobeying orders seemed to cause him physical pain at first, Sam might’ve assumed Cas would be a passive lover. It couldn't be farther from the truth. Cas seems to enjoy being toppy and aggressive just as much as the sex itself. He doesn't care which position they end up in, and who is inside of whom couldn't be any less important, just as long as it’s clear that Cas is calling the shots. 

Cas slides over Sam, straddles him, and stretches along him like a spoiled cat. From hip to chest there isn't an inch of them that isn't touching. They kiss slow and dirty, just the way Cas likes it. Between them, the angel is already hard and eager. 

Outside a car rumbles past, and Sam flinches guiltily, thinking for one panicked moment that it’s Dean returning. It isn't, and when his heart beat slows to a more normal, not caught-with-his-hands-in-the-cookie-jar, sort of pace, he looks back to Cas who is visibly unimpressed. 

“If keeping our relations a secret from Dean is causing you this much anxiety, you should just tell him.” 

Of course Cas is right. If Sam were offering advice to someone in his position that’s pretty much exactly what he’d say. The problem is, saying and doing are two different things. Rationally, Sam knows that if Dean could forgive him for starting the freakin’ Apocalypse, surely a thing with Cas won't be what finally breaks them apart for good. He just can’t quite manage to work up the courage to rip off this particular band-aid.

“Perhaps we should stop.” 

“What? No. Cas. I don’t want to stop.” Sam hadn't even realized that the angel is tense until he feels him relax again.

“I don’t think Dean will act as negatively as you assume.” 

“Maybe... It’s just, he’s always been uncomfortable with this sort of thing.”

“We aren't asking him to join us.” Somehow Sam thinks Cas wouldn't exactly mind being the filling in a Winchester sandwich. “Perhaps we should ask Gabriel to tell Dean. I believe my brother has been rather successful in reaching him as of late.” 

“No. That’d be worse. He’ll freak if he doesn't hear it from me.”

“Whatever you choose, you should do so soon. Your paranoia is becoming inconvenient.”

“Haha, so sorry for interrupting your sexy time Cas.”

“You should be.” Cas leans down to claim another kiss. Sam knows the discussion isn't over, not by a long shot. The angel pretty much sucks at keeping these kinds of secrets. He doesn't care enough to try. Especially not since letting their's see the light of day will likely open up more opportunities for them to fool around. 

Sam can just imagine it: Cas popping in at the laundromat, "Pardon me, Dean, I require Sam’s assistance with my erection." If Dean didn't freak the hell out and get all broody over it, the sheer amount of teasing would likely drive Sam insane. 

“Sam! You’ll never guess what-” Dean charges into the room suddenly, confident in either the relative safety of their latest hide-y hole, or the ability of their angelic company to prevent something truly horrible from happening. He stops short, expression not unlike a deer caught in headlights. Sam’s first instinct is to cover his body, hide his shame so to speak, but Cas has him pinned, and it isn't like Dean can see much of Sam’s nakedness from behind Cas’. 

For one terrible moment they all stare at each other, frozen in shock. Then Gabriel flounces in and shatters the stillness. 

“Deano! Did you tell them- Hello! What do we have here?” 

To Sam’s everlasting horror, Dean reaches into his jacket pocket (now looking anywhere but at the unmistakable scene on his brother’s bed) and pulls out a rumpled twenty. He hands the bill to Gabriel who snaps it up triumphantly. From his pants pocket Dean retrieves a blue foil wrapped condom, and tosses it to Cas. 

“Don’t forget to suit up, Cas. You don’t wanna know where Sammy’s been.”

“Hey!” 

Dean’s out the door again, gone just as suddenly as he’d come. Gabriel follows, and Sam marvels at how the archangel can make uproarious laughter sound smug. 

“Oh god...” 

“Sam, blaspha-” 

Red faced, Sam rolls onto his side, displacing Cas and interrupting the angel’s protests. This is worse than the time Dean had caught him masturbating when he was thirteen. He didn't think anything could have been more humiliating than that. 

Caught between Sam and the bed in a context that didn't involve rutting, Cas looks especially disgruntled. 

“You’re overreacting.”

“My brother just caught me in bed with another guy.”

“Technically-” Cas exhales, exasperated, and doesn't bother to yet again trying to explain that he isn't really male or female. “This is good Sam. Now you don’t have to bring it up.” 

“What if he has... questions?” 

“Dean?”

Cas is right. Sam is the one who always has questions. Dean might tease them, but he isn't going to want to talk about it. Ever. Sam won't have to explain the whole friends with benefits with their favorite holy tax accountant deal. Either Dean will accept it, or not, but if Sam doesn't bring it up, they don’t actually have to agonize over it. 

For once, his brother’s neurotic avoidance of all things sharing and caring is a huge relief. 

“You’re right.” 

“Of course.” Cas wrestles Sam flat on his back, receiving only token resistance, and reclaims his rightful place atop Sam’s hips. 

“Now.” A square of yellow foil bounces off Cas’ head and lands on Sam’s chest. They both look at it flabbergasted before three more land on the small of the angel’s back. 

“What?” Sam looks up and get a green condom to the face for the trouble. 

“I assume this is Gabriel’s work.” Cas states needlessly as hundreds of colourfully wrapped condoms rain down on them from nowhere. 

Sam laughs and pulls Cas down for another messy kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on LiveJournal, October 2011, for the Team Free Will Secret Lover Exchange. (http://team-free-love.livejournal.com/253751.html#comments )


End file.
